1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and device manufactured using the same, and more particularly to the method for manufacturing a semiconductor device with a sacrificial layer for silicide formation, thereby preventing possible damages to the metal gate due to the oxide loss in the subsequent procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Size of semiconductor device has been decreased for these years. Reduction of feature size, improvements of the rate, the efficiency, the density and the cost per integrated circuit unit are the important goals in the semiconductor technology. The electrical properties of the device have to be maintained even improved with the decrease of the size, to meet the requirements of the commercial products in applications. For example, the layers and components with damages, which have considerable effects on the electrical properties, would be one of the important issues of the device for the manufacturers.